Incandescencia
by GranHana
Summary: Oneshots y drabbles de la explosiva pareja: Vegeta y Bulma.
1. Chapter 1

" **INCANDESCENCIA"**

 **Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente del magnánimo Akira Toriyama. Si me pertenecieran, habría más Mirai Trunks en ropa interior.

La imagen de cover pertenece a Kuri Kousin.

 **Warning** : Ya me conocen así que ya saben a qué atenerse: todas las advertencias que el Ranking M significan.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

" _Incandescencia: Luz producida por altas temperaturas"- Extraído de Las palabras más bonitas del español._

Vegeta se secó el sudor de la frente antes de que pudiera caer en sus ojos. Acababa de terminar un entrenamiento ligero en la cámara la gravedad, y ahora sólo tenía en mente relajarse en la enorme piscina. Apagó el simulador de gravedad, y comenzó a estirar sus músculos.

Un pequeño parlante chillón apareció desde lo alto de la consola central de la cámara. El timbre de llamado era tan exigente y altanero que no le quedó de otra más que contestar la "llamada". Se acercó con furia al aparato y presionó un botón verde.

—¡¿Qué?!—contestó impaciente.

En la otra línea, siguió un corto silencio, seguido de una exhalación.

—¿Qué traes puesto? —

Vegeta sintió que su cara se calentaba instantáneamente

—Idiota—bajó el tono de voz, apoyando sus brazos en el comando –¿Era absurdamente _necesario_ que interrumpieras mi régimen de entrenamiento para preguntarme especialmente eso? —

Escuchó la risita divertida de Bulma y sintió su cara tornándose aún más sonrojada –Oh vamos, majestad—bromeó –Has estado allí por horas. ¿Cuándo tiempo piensas tomar, eh? –

Pasando por alto su sarcamo, Vegeta respiró profundo para calmarse.

—Tomaré todo el tiempo que quiera—apretó los dientes –El hecho de que a ti te guste holgazanear todo el puto día, no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacer lo mismo—

Pasando por alto su respuesta, Bulma rió de nuevo –Por el tono de tu voz, creo que te vendría bien tomar alguna pausa activa—

—Y por el tono de tu voz parece que tú necesitas hacer algo mejor con tu tiempo— resopló con hastío —¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó diseñar esta copia barata de teléfono? ¿Doce horas, tal vez? —

La peliazul sobreactuó –¡Hey, lo hice para ti, estúpido! Fue bastante trabajo diseñar un teléfono que sobreviviera a esa gravedad—

El pelinegro viró los ojos –En primer lugar… ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido?—

—Hello! Tierra llamando a Vegeta! Quería tener algo para contactarme contigo. Así que _obviamente_ el celular tenía que sobrevivir ese ambiente en el que se mantiene su maniático dueño. ¡Soy una genio! ¡Una hermosa y…

—¿Cuál es el maldito punto en esta conversación? —

—¿No puedo llamar a mi esposito solamente para hablar?— El pelinegro hasta se imaginó su cara haciendo pucheros dramáticos. Simplemente contestó con un gruñido.

Bulma rió nuevamente. Cielos, si lo tuviese al frente de seguro lo hubiera abrazado.

—Está bien, está bien. Apresúrate, ¿de acuerdo? Mis padres no están en la corporación y Trunks dormirá en la casa de Son esta noche, y en serio me interesa muchísimo lo que traes puesto…— su voz se tornó melosa y profunda, casi como un susurro al final de su frase.

Y Vegeta mentiría si dijera que no se curvaron sus labios en una semi-sonrisa.

—Como si la ropa tuviera mucho que ver en _nuestros_ planes para esta noche—murmuró, tratando de mantener la voz imparcial, pero falló.

Bulma casi ronronea –Espero que no—rió sugestivamente –Apresúrate, mi amor—

Vegeta respondió con su típico " _Hmph_ " para dar por finalizada la llamada. Pero entonces, una idea se le ocurrió, y volvió a acercarse al aparato.

—Mujer…—

Bulma contuvo un suspiro al escuchar que su voz se volvió encantadoramente gruesa. Mordió su labio inferior –¿Si, Vegeta? —

La sonrisa del pelinegro se transformó en una de completa maldad –Considera este inútil artefacto... destruido—

—¿Qué…?—

Y con esto, Vegeta terminó la llamada, desprendiendo el dispositivo y arrojándolo al suelo para pisarlo como si de su peor enemigo se tratara hasta hacerlo añicos. Casi podía escuchar las maldiciones de Bulma y los gritos histéricos por toda Capsule Corp.


	2. Chapter 2

" **INCANDESCENCIA"**

 **Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente del magnánimo Akira Toriyama.

* * *

No fue simplemente que los vio besándose. Eso no fue lo que le asombró. Fue el aire alrededor de ellos, la forma como pasó. Era Bulma sentada, tranquila, observando un punto lejano mientras Vegeta permanecía cerca, contemplándola inadvertida como si fuese un deseo de Shenlong. Fue la gentileza con la que él se inclinó, le tomó el rostro con sus manos impuras y presionó sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue aquella suavidad la que lo tomó por sorpresa: la mirada en el rostro del príncipe mientas se retiraba, temblando. Suspirando, Yamcha se preguntó cómo no lo notó antes.


	3. Chapter 3

" **INCANDESCENCIA"**

 **Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente del magnánimo Akira Toriyama.

* * *

—Deja eso. —

—¿Qué cosa? —

—Deja de mirarme así.

La peliazul soltó una sonora carcajada, logrando que Vegeta se irritara aún más. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su gabán, buscando calor en esa fría noche.

—Sólo si me dices qué es lo que te pasa—lo observó con intensidad, esforzándose por seguirle el paso –Oh vamos, sé que no estás enojado porque te obligué a ir a cine conmigo. —

—Nadie me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero, mujer. Ya deberías saberlo. —

Bulma lo escaneó rápidamente. Se veía tan _bien_ con esa remera turquí a juego con su chaqueta. Agitó su cabeza para deshacer aquel pensamiento, y se detuvo en seco.

—De acuerdo—posó sus brazos en jarra sobre sus entonadas caderas –Dudo mucho que una película de superhéroes te haya irritado tanto—acercó su rostro al de él, varios centímetros de diferencia sobresalían por sus botines de tacón.

Frunciendo aún más su entrecejo, el pelinegro cruzó los brazos y siguió su camino, enfocándose únicamente en ver el smog sobre los faroles amarillos. Después de varios minutos en silencio, se decidió a responder –Esa cosa antes de la película. El comercial…—

—¡Ah! —Bulma alzó el dedo índice —¡Los avances de cartelera! —

La observó a los ojos, pasando por alto la interrupción –En uno de esos _avances_ , había un crío terrícola, jugueteando mientras su padre observaba. Luego estaba en otro lugar lleno de tubos y oxígeno. Luego murió, por una enfermedad letal, decía— hubo un destello turbio en la mirada del saiyayin. Bulma permaneció alerta. Sabía que si decía una palabra, lo estropearía todo. Esperó paciente, hasta que Vegeta continuó. Había rabia en su tono de voz —Una simple fuerza invisible acabó con su vida en un parpadeo, sin ningún esfuerzo. Es patético. —

Lo observó directamente a los ojos. Si bien seguía siendo el mismo arrogante e impaciente que conoció meses atrás, algo había cambiado en él. Probablemente se debía a la proximidad que habían tenido por su estadía en Capsule Corp, pero ahora parecía que había visto una nueva luz en él.

—Solo es ficción, Vegeta.—

—Pero puede pasar—contraatacó –Los terrícolas pueden morir por simplezas. —

Bulma parpadeó. —Bueno, sí. Hay muchas cosas que podrían acabar con la vida, muchas que a un demente extraterrestre como tú o Gokú, inútilmente harían estornudar.— unió sus manos, buscando calor –Pero los humanos conocen/conocemos nuestra fragilidad.—

—Hmph. En teoría—respondió con sorna. Bulma lo observó, pidiendo explicación. –Actúas como si no conocieras tus propias limitaciones. ¿Qué terrícola en su sano juicio va a Namek solamente para conocer a Freezer?—

—¡Hey! —chilló claramente ofendida —Sólo porque sé que moriré, no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida escondida. ¿Piensas que eso es una estupidez, Vegeta? —

Vegeta arrugó la boca, y por varios segundos permaneció en silencio. Bulma observó cómo respiraba hondo, con el peso de la tensión sobre sus hombros —La debilidad es una estupidez.—

Bulma sonrió y pasó su mano alrededor del fornido brazo de Vegeta. —Todos somos estúpidos, Vegeta. Nuestro cuerpo es débil, pero nuestra mayor fuerza proviene de una gran debilidad. Imagina ver a un amigo herido: la escena puede paralizarnos y al mismo tiempo animarnos para tomar acción y ayudar. Si no hubiesen muerto mis amigos, no habría sido tan _"estúpida"_ de ir a otro planeta sólo para revivirlos. ¿No es fascinante?-

Escuchó un bufido por parte de Vegeta —¿Estás hablando sobre " _amor_ ", cierto? —

—Por supuesto—

Resopló —¿No puedes simplemente coincidir en lo que digo, sin tener que escupir toda esa basura emotiva?—

—¿No puedes simplemente admitir que me aprecias -incluso aprecias a Gokú- y que eso te asusta?—

Vegeta se tensó, un color rojo tiñendo sus mejillas –No.—

Bulma sonrió–Entonces no, Vegeta. No dejaré atrás mi diatriba emocional—

El pelinegro gruñó una vez más, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Bulma. Dio la vuelta para caminar en dirección opuesta. Antes de alejarse, susurró por lo bajo –Maldita terrícola pesada—

Bulma carcajeó con fuerza, para disgusto del que se alejaba. Su sonrisa no se borró de su rostro mientras llegaba a la entrada de Capsule Corp. Hoy había logrado un gran avance, y no sólo por haber llevado a Vegeta a cine.

Era la primera vez que _hablaba_ con Vegeta.


	4. Chapter 4

" **INCANDESCENCIA"**

 **Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente del magnánimo Akira Toriyama.

Mi yo sentimental y cursi ha encarcelado a mi otro yo versión Marques de Sade para poder escribir este drabble. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

En este cuento de hadas hay un príncipe que viste de azul, pero no es bueno. Hay una bella princesa, pero no espera ser rescatada. Hay amor pero no ocurre inmediatamente sino después de la pasión, de la necesidad de entender y comprender que no podían vivir sin el otro. El príncipe y la princesa se salvan a sí mismos y se aceptan como son. No alardean sobre su amor eterno, lo demuestran con miradas fugaces. Y si en este cuento hay un final feliz es porque yo lo confirmo cada noche que duermo a su lado. Buenas noches, Bra.


End file.
